


Hey Cas

by youjokar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kid Castiel/Kid Dean Winchester, M/M, Overuse of the word awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjokar/pseuds/youjokar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soo um this is my First fic and english isn't my birth language, so sorry for every mistake I made... And it's disgustingly fluffy i'm not sure if I like it that fluffy :$ but yeah :'D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hey Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Soo um this is my First fic and english isn't my birth language, so sorry for every mistake I made... And it's disgustingly fluffy i'm not sure if I like it that fluffy :$ but yeah :'D

Hey Cas?“, 7 year old Dean asks grinning.  
„Yeah?“,the dark haired boy says, looking up to the son from the new neighbours he just met.  
„You know why we gonna be best Friends?“  
„Because we live next door to each other now ?“, Cas suggests.  
„Yep that too. But mostly because I’m awesome.“, Dean grins. „And i guess you’re cool, so it’s gonna be awesome.“  
„Ok.“, Cas says, „But what’s your name again?“  
„Dean Winchester.“

 

„Hey Cas?“, 11 year old Dean asks.  
„Yeah“ Cas answers , trying to do his homework with Dean sitting next to him in his room.  
„You know why we’re best friends?“  
„Because i solve all your problems? Homework included.“ Cas growls.  
„Yep, that too,“, Dean laughs, „But mostly because I’m awesome“, he grins, „And because I would do everything for you, and you for me. I told you we’d be the best friends“  
„You did“, Cas says, „ And I didn’t even know your name.“, he smiles, „You’re my best friend Dean.“

 

„Hey Cas?“, 17 year old Dean asks.  
„Yeah?“, Cas murmures, cuddled up in Dean’s arms, half asleep.  
„You know why I love you?“  
„Because I want to kiss you, and no one else would?“ Cas offers, sitting up.  
„Ha ha“, Dean says, „The plenty of other people who want to kiss me don’t stand a chance because you’re the only one I wan’t to kiss. And I love you because you’re perfect. And “,he grins, „because you’re the only one who can keep up with my awesomness.“  
„Love you too, idiot.“, Cas answers.

 

„Hey Cas?“, 26 year old Dean asks, „You know I love you, right?“  
„Yeah Dean I know. And you know that I love you too.“  
„I knew from the very first day that we’d be best friends, you remember? And then I fell in love with my best friend.“, Dean whispers.  
„I didn’t knew your name and you already knew we’d be best friends.“, Cas laughs.  
„Hey Cas? What's my name?  
„Dean Winchester.“  
„And what's yours?“  
„Castiel Winchester.“


End file.
